


bangun

by suki_pie



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Friendship, Klise, M/M, iniapatolong
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 05:16:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5815639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suki_pie/pseuds/suki_pie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suatu malam, Nagisa terbangun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bangun

**Author's Note:**

> ansatsu punyanya Matsui Yusei-sensei. Cerita milik Suki. Tidak ada keuntungan macam apapun atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini.  
> Happy reading~

"Psst... Karma-kun,"

Akabane Karma merasa terusik dari kereta mimpinya ketika bahu kiri diguncang sengaja. Halus, memang. Tapi tetap saja membuatnya terjaga dan itu mengganggu. Dan ketika Karma terpaksa membuka mata sampai cahaya remang-remang menembus korneanya, juga serentetan kalimat maki yang nyaris dilontarkan, ia tertegun.

Biru muda dan gurat wajah pucat pasi.

"Kau kenapa, Nagisa-kun?"

Ia tidak pernah melihat Nagisa Shiota menunjukkan ekspresi seperti itu.

"Sshh ..." jari telunjuk di depan bibir, lalu memandang sekeliling. Memastikan bahwa teman-temannya tidak terbangun; tertidur lelap setelah kegiatan _camp_ latihan pembunuhan siang tadi selesai sampai tengah malam. "Karma-kun, kau bisa membantuku?"

Karma mengangkat alis. " _Hee..._ " katanya terdengar mengigau, "tumben sekali. Ada apa?"

Nagisa beringsut pelan, futon yang dipakainya sedikit bergeser ketika ia berdiri dengan kedua lutut bertumpu, lalu mencondongkan tubuh ke arah Karma sembari berbisik tepat di telinganya.

"Aku ingin keluar sebentar, mencari angin,"

"Hah?" baiklah, ini aneh. Tubuhnya terlalu lelah hanya untuk sekadar bangkit dan mengambil posisi duduk. Kenapa permintaan Nagisa tiba-tiba sekali, sih?

"Lalu, kau ingin aku menemanimu?"

Tak ada jawaban. Sebaliknya, kepala biru itu mengangguk kikuk.

"Nagisa-kun, apa yang—" kalimatnya tidak tuntas. Karma mengernyit bingung, terlebih begitu ia memandang teman satu kelasnya itu dari atas ke bawah, lalu kembali lagi ke atas. Nagisa Shiota, bantal putih yang terjepit di ketiak kanan, wajah pucat pasi (meskipun sekarang sudah kembali berwarna), sorot mata gugup, dan keringat dingin yang mengalir di pelipisnya. Oh, jangan bilang ...

"Baru saja mimpi buruk, eh?"

Nagisa membeliak, sebelum akhirnya menggaruk tengkuk karena gugup, "Semacam itu," gumamnya tidak jelas. "Tapi kalau kau tidak ingin menemani, aku bisa pergi sendiri. Maaf membangunkanmu, Karma-kun."

Satu detik, Nagisa mencoba bangkit berdiri dan detik yang sama pula satu tangan Karma terjulur, menarik pergelangan tangan Nagisa yang entah mengapa begitu pas saat kelima jemarinya melingkar di sana, lalu menyeretnya sampai wajah mereka nyaris berbenturan dan Nagisa terjerembab di sampingnya.

"Karma-kun," pekiknya setengah berbisik.

Karma menyeringai, dan Nagisa tidak sempat menghindari. Pergerakan Karma terlalu cepat; secepat pemuda merah itu melebarkan sejenak selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuhnya, secepat ia menarik Nagisa lebih dekat lagi dengan tangan lainnya yang bebas, lalu menyembunyikan eksitensi keduanya di bawah naungan selimut. Membungkusnya seperti sushi gulung— _namun ini agak berbeda, karena ada hangat juga nyaman yang terselip_.

"Karma-kun," bisik Nagisa sekali lagi, lebih panik. Ia merasa pengap karena hidungnya terhalang oleh dada Karma dan kedua lengan yang melingkar manis di sekeliling pinggang juga punggungnya. "Lepas, ini sempit."

Karma terkekeh ringan. Tidak melepaskan, namun sedikit melonggarkan dekapannya.

"Cepat tidur," ia menguap lebar, "kujamin kau tidak akan mimpi buruk lagi."

Nagisa menggelengkan kepala berulang kali. "Tidak, aku hanya ingin—"

"Ya, ya, keluarnya besok saja," sela Karma malas, "apalagi angin malam itu tidak bagus, Nagisa-kun."

"Tapi—"

Sepasang mata terpejam rapi. "Selamat malam. Kalau bisa, jangan bermimpi."

* * *

**end**

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih sudah membaca~


End file.
